The subject matter of the invention relates to a chain link, in particular a chain link of an energy supply line guiding chain with insertable partitions dividing the central guide channel thereof.
Supply lines that lead to a movable consumer are laid in so-called energy supply line guiding chains. The energy supply line guiding chain connects with its one end to a fixed point and with its other end to the movable consumer. The energy supply line guiding chain is constructed from flexibly interconnected chain links. A chain link comprises a receiving chamber. The receiving chambers of the individual chain links form a central guide channel, in which the supply lines can be laid. Two spaced-apart, oppositely arranged chain side plates, as well as a cross plate and a cover define the receiving chamber. The plate and the cover connect to each chain side plate.
To avoid damage to the supply lines, that can be laid in the channel of the energy supply line guiding chain, it is known to subdivide the cross section of the channel and thus likewise of the receiving chamber of each chain link. Utility Model G 91 02 121.9 discloses an energy supply line guiding chain for running supply lines from a stationary terminal to a movable consumer, wherein the receiving chamber of the chain side plates is subdivided by partitions and crossbars. Each partition is arranged between two spaced-apart, oppositely positioned covers. To secure each partition to the cover, each partition comprises at its upper and lower ends a U-shaped holder that surrounds the cover. Furthermore, between the legs of the U-shaped holder, each partition comprises a pin that engages a corresponding bore of the covers, so that the partition is unable to slide in the axial direction of the covers. The cover is made as a separate component of the chain link.
DE 37 09 953 C2 discloses a further embodiment of a chain link with partitions and separating crossbars for subdividing the receiving chamber. This embodiment requires additional components, which secure the partitions to the covers. Thus, for example, an additional partition without U-shaped ends is needed, which comprises a press rib that engages a press groove of a chain side plate. Such a partition is needed for each chain side plate, so that the partitions arranged in the center region of the chain side plates are secured by the crossbars arranged between the partitions and connected to same.
Furthermore, a U-shaped chain link is known, which comprises chain side plates that are interconnected by a plate. To subdivide the receiving chamber formed by the chain link, partitions are provided that can be inserted into recesses formed in the plate.
Based on an foregoing, it is the object of the present invention to provide a chain link that facilitates subdividing the receiving chamber. In this connection, the chain link is to be produced at a favorable cost. A further object of the invention is to describe a simplest possible possibility of securing a partition in its position in a chain link. A further object of the invention it to describe an energy supply line guiding chain, that can be produced at a favorable cost.